Children of the Storm
by Stormyronin
Summary: DISCONTINUED Talpa is back. The Warlords are armourless and Katie' in town.
1. Default Chapter

New Characters:  
  
Katherine Sanada (Kate/Katie)  
  
Armor: Firestorm Weapon: Twin swords (like Ryo's) Surekill: Firestorm Fury Lesser attack: Heat Wave Burn Kanji: Hope Armor call: Hope (subarmour) Firestorm armour (full armour) Height: 5'6" Hair: Black/dark brown waist length (about a shade lighter than Ryo's) Eyes: Blue Age: 18 Link: Ryo  
  
Armour Description: Subarmour - more form fitting and lighter looking than the Ronins' but able to take more punishment. Red like Ryo's but where his is white hers is gold. Able to use her lesser attack but it takes a lot out of her (later she is able to use it without any armour at all). She also has limited healing and telepathic abilities. Firestorm Armour - Less bulky than the Ronin Armours, not much heavier than Ronin subarmour. Looks more like the guy's subarmour than their full armour. Instead of a helmet she has a double headband of gold (think Amidala episode 2 on Naboo) from which her visor can extend to protect her face in heavy fighting. Her hair is pulled back into a braid when she calls the armour to keep it out of the way. Her swords are worn on her back like Ryo's. Considered the most powerful Storm and is the leader.  
  
Bio: Katie is Ryo's twin sister although she hasn't seen him since their fathers' death. For some reason she was sent to an orphanage in the US where she met and 'mothered' Tanya. Her temper is every bit as fiery as her brothers' is and she is very protective of others especially her friends. She received her armor when she was 14 although she didn't know about it at the time. She and Tanya went to the same school as the other three Storms, although being different ages they were in different grades with the exception of Katie, Alec and Anna whom she didn't really get along with. She didn't react too well when she found out they were Storm's.  
  
Kate tended to be a bit of a loner at school and most labeled her as a bit weird, probably because of the mysterious fires that sometimes occurred when she was around. When she was 11 Katie realised that she could start fires and, to a limited extent, control them, although she still has a little trouble with the control part (she will eventual have incredible control and power over fire and be able to make firestorms). She is also immune to heat and fire.  
  
Soon after turning 16 she began having weird dreams about armours and battles and found out about her own armour from the Ancient in one of these dreams. He was the reason she ended up in America as he didn't want her and the rest of the Storms' involved unless absolutely necessary. He told her a few basics about her armour and how to start training with it. She was already an excellent fighter even though she had no proper training. He also told her to keep an eye out for the others. He did neglect to mention that Ryo is a Ronin but told her that she would see him again. It was a few days later that she witnessed his death in a dream and found Flame, her guardian timber wolf.  
  
When she turned 18 she moved out of the orphanage and adopted Tanya to get her out too. The two rented a small flat in San Fransico and Katie started College, majoring in Japanese mythology (for obvious reasons). It was then that Talpa decided to make a comeback and the Ancients' Spirit guided her to the others and then to Japan. As the leader of the Storm Kate takes her responsibilities very seriously and has a few clashes with Ryo when the fighting starts.  
  
Tanya Lewis  
  
Armour: Icestorm Weapon: trident and small silver knife Surekill: Icestorm Freeze Lesser attack: Blizzard Storm Kanji: Purity Armour call: Purity Icestorm Armour Height: 5'4" Hair: blonde/white (very long!) Eyes: blue/grey Age: 16 Link: Cye  
  
Armour description: subarmour - light blue and silver in the same pattern as Cye's. Increases her abilities. Icestorm Armour - same colour as the subarmour. Instead of a helmet she has two silver clips to either side of her face that her visor extends from and keep her hair out of her face. Her knife is kept in a wrist sheath and her trident can be carried on her back. Icestorm is considered to be the weakest of the Storm Armours but is still stronger than the Ronin Armours.  
  
Bio: Orphaned when she was 3, Katie became her mother figure at the orphanage. She often got teased because she is shy and because of her hair but Katie always stood up for her. She went to the same school as the others but being the youngest never really met them although Derek once helped her out in the library. Like Cye she loves the water and doesn't like fighting.  
  
She received her armour when she was 13, a year after Kate and like Kate she didn't know about it. At the same time as Kate she started having dreams but they weren't as bad and the Ancient never appeared. Apparently she wasn't meant to have them at all but was picking up on them from Kate. The two girls have a very strong mental bond although it is mainly because of Tanya's abilities as she is stronger in this area than Kate. This was another reason she was teased. Tanya can pick up on people's emotions and sometimes thoughts or dreams depending on how well she knows them. She loves the cold and winter for obvious reasons and can manipulate any form of water to an extent, an ability she discovered a while before she found out about Icestorm (eventually she will be able to create and control blizzards and stuff). She was very happy when Katie adopted her. She is shocked when Katie tells her about the Armours and Talpa and doesn't really want to get involved. Only her unfailing faith in her friend makes her accept her destiny. Despite her dislike for fighting she is an incredibly fast learner and becomes the best fighter next to Kate, although she still hates it.  
  
She is the first of the Storm to completely trust the ex-Warlords after hearing their stories and actually falls for one (not saying which!). Like Kate she is very protective of her friends and is willing to sacrifice herself if it means they are safe. Her reasoning behind fighting Talpa is "If I have the power to help but don't and all those people die than I'm no better than him, so I have to fight him". She can't stand the thought of innocent people being hurt and so she fights to protect them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Derek Thompson  
  
Armour: Windstorm Weapon: Bow that doubles as a staff in close up fights Surekill: Windstorm Shower Lesser attack: Tornado Winds Kanji: Innocence Armour call: Innocence Windstorm Armour Height: 5'5" (and a half!) Hair: blue (about 3 shades lighter than Rowens') Eyes: blue/green Age: 17 Link: Rowen  
  
Armour Description: Subarmour - Dark blue and black in the same pattern as Rowen's. Increases his other abilities. Windstorm Armour - Same colour as the subarmour. He has a black metal headband that his visor comes down from. His quiver is attached to his back, as is his bow when not in use.  
  
Bio: Originally from Sydney, Australia, his family moved to the US when he was 6. He is more outgoing than Rowen and makes friends easily. He enjoys reading but loves the outdoors. He had a lot of problems when he was younger because of his hair colour but people eventually got sick of his big brothers beating them up. He doesn't like school but gets good grades when he bothers to try. He wants to be an author eventually a wish his brothers love teasing him about but he doesn't care. He loves his family and depends on them a lot, sometimes too much.  
  
He is the only Storm with any official fight training and is also on the school track team as he is an extremely fast runner. He received his armour at the same time as Tanya but unlike the others he knew that something had happened, he just couldn't work out what. So he wasn't too surprised when Kate approached him about being a Ronin Storm. Derek also realised at a fairly young age that he was a little "different". Even before he received Windstorm he could manipulate the wind with more control than any of the others, probably because he practiced. Once when he was rock climbing he fell 200 feet and was found at the bottom unconscious, but otherwise unhurt. When he eventually learns his full powers he replaces Alec as second strongest Storm.  
  
He has a bit of trouble trusting Sekhmet at first, probably due to his fear of snakes, but eventually he trusts him with his life.  
  
His family isn't too keen about him dashing off to Japan but then suddenly agree wholeheartedly (could thew Ancient have something to do with that?). He is the second youngest Storm but proves over and over again that he doesn't need (or want) a babysitter during battles, in fact he ends up watching Tanya's back. Kate makes him her second in command as she likes him a lot more than the twins and he is good at giving and taking orders (except when Ryo or one of the ex-Warlords gives them). He sort of has a crush on Kayuara.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alec Rimmer  
  
Armour: Sandstorm Weapon: bladed staff Surekill: Sandstorm Havoc Lesser attack: Earth Tremble Kanji: Love Armour call: Love Sandstorm Armour Height: 5'8" Hair: sandy brown (worn a little long) Eyes: brown Age: 18 Link: Kento  
  
Armour description: Subarmour - Orange and grey in the same pattern as Kento's. Like the others his abilities get a boost. Sandstorm Armour - Same colour as his subarmour. He has a grey metal headband that has three vertical pieces, one down the bridge of his nose and the other two at either side near his ears, which act as support bars for his visor. His staff can attach to the back of his armour but he prefers to carry it, just in case. He is considered the second most powerful Storm until Derek discovers his full power, then he is third.  
  
Bio: Alec and his twin, Anna, were born in San Fransico and have lived there their whole lives. Despite being the Ronin of Love he has a bit of a bad attitude and takes an almost instant dislike to Kate and Derek and sees Tanya as weak. He has a very high opinion of himself. He is an excellent fighter and rellies on his instincts to get him out of trouble. He basically gets his way at home as his parents are always away on business. The Rimmer's are extremely wealthy. He is protective of Anna but doesn't really seem to care about his teammates. Alec feels neglected by his parents so he has built a wall around his heart because he fears rejection. So the whole bad attitude is an act as the other eventually find out at a very bad time.  
  
He hates calling his subarmour in public because of his kanji. When approached by Kate he didn't like the idea of going to Japan to help the Ronin "weaklings" (as he calls them). The only reason he goes is to protect his little sister (by 20 minutes!).  
  
He discovered his abilities when he was 15. He actually has the least control over them until he loses the bad attitude act, then his control increases. He can manipulate sand and dirt/earth but has more control with sand. Eventually he will learn to create sandstorms.  
  
Although his link is Kento they don't have a lot in common. Alec is slender but muscular and is definitely not a "human garbage disposal". He is also a deeper thinker than his link. He is majoring in American Literature at college.  
  
Alec doesn't trust the ex-Warlords or the Ronins at first but eventually learns to trust them and lets them see past his act.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Anna Rimmer  
  
Armour: Lightningstorm Weapon: sword and knife Surekill: Lightning Storm Strike Lesser attack: Light Illumination Kanji: Kindness Armour call: Kindness  
  
Lightningstorm Armour  
  
Height: 5'8" Hair: sandy brown (shoulder length) Eyes: hazel Age: 18 Link: Sage  
  
Armour Description: Subarmour - Dark and light green in the same pattern as Sage's. Gives her abilities a pretty good boost. Lightningstorm Armour - Same colour as her subarmour. She has two green metal clips like Tanya that function the same way. Like Sage's armour hers can heal. Her sword sheath is on her back and the knife is on her wrist.  
  
Bio: Anna is Alec's younger twin. She looks up to him but doesn't always like the way he treats others. She knows the real Alec, not just the act and wishes he could drop the attitude. Unlike Sage she is not a flirt and is fairly shy until you know her then she is incredibly outgoing. She is also the smartest of the Storms but not quite as smart as Rowen, so she does very well at school. Like Kate and her brother she attends college and is majoring in Metaphysics. She suites her Kanji but tries to act tough to impress Alec so it doesn't always show.  
  
When approached by Kate she jumps at the chance to help (after all there is a trip overseas involved!). She has no fight training but is a gymnast so that helps her a lot. Her abilities began to show around the same time as Alec's although her control is a lot better. She can manipulate light, which comes in handy if you don't like the dark, and eventually can create lightning storms. She can also heal small injuries without her armour and has some mental abilities but doesn't like using them as she finds it creepy. She gets nervous around Cale until he helps her overcome her greatest fear.  
  
She would love to be a normal teenager but is determined to do her best.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Armour of Tempest  
  
Weapon: Tempest Swords Surekill: Tempest Rage (creates a storm that is a combo of their individual attacks) Armour call: Armour of Tempest, Unite  
  
Armour Description: Subarmour - Blue (almost black) Tempest Armour - Gold and Silver. Once again there is no helmet, instead the wearers' own headband/clips turn gild/silver, if they weren't already, and the visor locks in place. The swords are carried on the back.  
  
Bio: Like Inferno the Armour of Tempest is created by the power of the 5 Storm Armours, but it can be worn by any of their bearers. It is stronger than Inferno but drains the wearer even more because of this. So far only Kate and Alec have been able to call it but as their powers grow the others should gain the necessary control. The armour can be called no matter where all the bearers are, even if some are in the Dynasty and some in the Mortal Realm.  
  
Flame  
  
Age: over 300 years Description: Big timber wolf  
  
Bio: Kate's gaurdian and friend. He is able to communicate telepathically with her and is never far from her side. He has lightweight armour to enable him to help when things get a little ruff. He knows White Blaze and between them they try to keep the peace between the three groups. Flame was raised by the ancient and was linked to Firestorm when it was created. He will only die if Firestorm is destroyed (added incentive to watch Kate's back!).  
  
BAD GUYS: Talpa (back again! Does this guy ever die?) somehow managed to take back the Warlord Armours and gave them to new bearers. No one knows who they are and they are unwilling to reveal their identities as it is harder to turn someone if you can't get personal.  
  
The people you already know: The Ancient (dead but shows up as a spirit), White Blaze, Mia, Yuli, The Ronins: Ryo, Sage, Cye, Rowen and Kento The ex-Warlords: Anubis (Yep, he's back! Probably because he's my favourite ex-warlord!), Dias, Cale and Sekhmet The Current Ancient: Kayuara  
  
'' stands for thought "" stands for verbal speech ~~ stand for telepathic speech  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Armour History  
  
About one hundred years after creating the Ronin and Warlord Armours from Talpa's Armour, The Ancient realised that if all 9 armours fell under Talpa's influence there would be nothing to stop him taking over the Mortal Realm. The Warlord Armours had already been corrupted and he feared that the Ronin Armours would be found before their rightful bearers claimed them. So he created the Ronin Storm Armours and their more powerful form, the Amour of Tempest. To keep Talpa from ever controlling them he gave them the Kanjis' of Hope, Love, Innocence, Kindness and Purity and made sure they were powerful enough to stop the other 9 armours. He also created a final armour for a young timber wolf he had raised and named him Flame. He linked the wolf to the Firestorm Armour to serve as the bearer's guardian and companion. He also linked each Storm to a Ronin Armour so that if they did become evil their Storm link would be able to bring them back. The Ancient linked the two armours of fire so strongly that only blood relatives, preferably siblings, could wear them. He then sent the armours into hiding to await the Children of the Storm and so they remained dormant until the end of the 20th Century when it was realised that the Ronins and Warlords couldn't stop the Dynasty alone. So the Armours sought out the Children of the Storm and waited. 


	2. Storm Gathering

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors someone else does. Don't know who. The Storms however came from my imagination so please ask if you want to use them.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Storm Gathering  
  
  
  
San Fransico, USA  
  
Kate hummed to herself as she walked back to the flat she shared with her best friend and adopted daughter. 'Things just can't get any better. We're finally out of that pathetic orphanage and I don't have to deal with those snobby Rimmer twins anymore. Nope, things definitely couldn't be better'. Kate made her way through the crazy streets of downtown San Fransico but just before she got to her building she noticed a pair of familiar eyes watching her from the bushes of a nearby park. Still humming she changed direction and headed for the bushes. Katherine grinned as she saw her guardian, Flame. He'd been with her for two years now, ever since The Ancient had told her he wouldn't be able to watch over her anymore. Kate had seen him die in one of her dreams a few nights later. She hadn't minded the dreams that much but she didn't like that Tanya had picked up on some of them. She was too young to see what Kate had so it was lucky that Tanya couldn't really remember what happened in them.  
  
When she reached Flame he started walking further into the bushes. Without a second thought Kate followed him, she knew he would never put her in any danger. Although when it started getting dark she began to worry about Tanya being all by herself in the flat for so long.  
  
~Flame where are you taking me? Tanya's going to be worried sick!~  
  
Instead of answering Flame kept walking and only stopped when Kate refused to continue.  
  
~Not much further Firestorm. Do not worry about your young one, she will be fine.~  
  
~I have a name ya know and Tanya is not my young one!~  
  
"But you do care about her" said a male voice from the shadow.  
  
Kate jumped and was ready to call her armour when a familiar monk stepped out. She smiled and gave a small bow, which he returned. But she was more than a little confused as to his presence.  
  
"Ancient One why are you here? I saw you die!"  
  
"I am dead but I have come to tell you that evil is once more rising in Japan. It is time for you to gather the Storm and help your fellow warriors defeat this threat." He then explained as much as he could to her.  
  
"Let me get this straight. Talpa's back for about the millionth time so you've decided it's time we fought him. I have to find the others, convince them to drop everything and go to japan AND then kick Talpa's butt. Did I miss anything?"  
  
"You have summed it up quite well. But be warned Talpa will try to stop you from finding and helping the Ronins and their allies. No matter what happens you must trust them. If you don't stop him then.."  
  
"It's goodbye to the Mortal Realm. I get it! How do I find the other Storms or the Ronins for that matter?"  
  
"You already know the other Storms to some degree. You must convince them to help you fight."  
  
"What about Tanya? What's going to happen to her while I'm." She trailed off at the look on the old monks face.  
  
"NO WAY!! Tanya can't be a Storm! She's too young to fight for the world. It's too dangerous!"  
  
"The Ronins weren't any older when they fought Talpa the first time." He said sadly. "You will need her power if you are to end this for good. Flame can help protect her."  
  
"How am I supposed to tell her? She's finally made some friends and now I'm supposed to drag her off to Japan. It isn't fair!"  
  
"Life very rarely is Firestorm, as you well know. She will learn and I think she will surprise you. I must go now. Remember you are the leader. It is your responsibility to find the others. Good luck Katherine Sanada. I will be watching."  
  
With that Kate found herself back in the park, the sun still shining. Looking at her watch she found that only 10 minutes had passed, not the hours she had thought. 'How am I going to tell Tanya?' Shrugging to herself she started towards her building, the good mood from earlier gone.  
  
"Hi Tanya, I'm home!" Kate called as she entered the small flat that the two shared. Tanya was still in High School so she finished earlier than Kate who was in College.  
  
"Hi Katie, did you have a god day?" asked a voice from the kitchen.  
  
"It was ok." She replied walking into the kitchen to find Tanya lying on her back under the temperamental sink. "Um, what are you doing down there?  
  
"The sink was blocked and since you weren't home yet I decided to fix it." The younger girl said as she carefully sat up, pushing her long blonde/white hair out of her face.  
  
Kate turned it on to find it in perfect working order. "Good but what about schoolwork?"  
  
"Today was the last day for the summer or did you forget?"  
  
"Nope, just checking." She answered with a grin  
  
"Katie!!"  
  
"How about I get changed and we have a girls night out on the town? What do you say?"  
  
Twenty minutes later the two girls where in line at the local cinema when Kate spotted two very familiar people.  
  
"Great, the twins are here!" she grumbled.  
  
Alec turned and looked at her even though there was no way he could have heard her at that distance. As their eyes locked both got a funny feeling as if they'd stuck a hand into live electrical current. Disconcerted, Kate turned away and realised that it was their turn to buy tickets. Half way through the movie Kate realised that she had felt that once before, when she met Tanya. 'Could Alec be a Storm? I sure hope not, I don't know if he'd take orders from me.' After the movie they had dinner and went home. Everything was fine for a few days before Kate got the feeling again, this time with a boy from Tanya's school, Derek.  
  
Kate ran into Derek in the mall while shopping for the weekly supplies. She knew him vaguely but he was a year younger than she was and a year older than Tanya so they'd never really talked. With his hair colour you couldn't miss him. Usually he was with his brothers but today he was alone and looking straight at her. That's when she got the feeling again. He obviously felt it too, judging by the look on his face. Deciding that he was better to approach than Alec, Kate walked over to him. He looked at her warily but didn't say anything.  
  
"Do you know the Storm?" she asked the question the Ancient had drilled into her.  
  
Derek nearly hit the roof. Why would she ask him that? Before he knew what was happening he found himself answering.  
  
"Yes I know the Storm. Do you?"  
  
He was in shock. Where had that come from? Yet it felt natural. The something that had been nagging him for the past three years was gone. He actually felt at peace for some strange reason.  
  
Kate smiled at her fellow Ronin.  
  
"Yes I know the Storm. I've been looking for you. It is time for the Storm to gather."  
  
Derek just nodded and the two started walking to Kate's favourite training grounds, an abandoned gym at the edge of the city. Once there Kate explained everything.  
  
Derek listened to her explaining about an evil Dynasty and mystical armours while trying to convince himself he was dreaming. But he wasn't and he knew it. Especially when Kate's forehead started glowing. From the tingling sensation he was feeling his was too. He closed his eyes and focused on the sensation.  
  
"Innocence!"  
  
In a flash of light Derek found himself in the subarmour of the Windstorm Armour. It felt completely natural! Kate smiled before summoning her own subarmour.  
  
"Hope!"  
  
In a flash of light Kate felt the familiar armour mould to her body and with it came the feeling of power.  
  
"Welcome to the Ronin Storms Derek of Windstorm."  
  
As Kate welcomed him Derek felt the deepest feelings of acceptance and homecoming that he had ever felt. With some surprise he realised he wasn't the only source of these feelings.  
  
~Yes Derek we are linked. It's kind of weird but hopefully we'll get used to it.~  
  
Even though he could hear her he realised Kate's lips hadn't moved. The armours had somehow linked them telepathically. He found that when he focused on her he could pick up on her feelings and even memories. She smiled and closed her eyes. Derek felt a kind of curtain fall in front of her memories.  
  
"Sorry but memories are private. I'll try to teach you how to do that so we don't drive each other nuts."  
  
"How did you know how to do that?"  
  
"I've been training with the armour for a while and a certain guardian has a habit of trying to snoop around in my head so I learned out of necessity."  
  
"Guardian?"  
  
Kate smiled and let out a high pitched whistle. A few seconds later a timber wolf stepped out of the shadows. For some reason Derek felt no fear even though he was standing only a few feet away from a wolf.  
  
"Derek this is Flame, Flame this is Derek of Windstorm." "Um, hi Flame." He felt slightly foolish talking to a wolf.  
  
Flame looked him in the eye and then turned to Kate. She cocked her head as if listening to something he couldn't hear.  
  
"Flame says hello and that he is glad you have found and accepted your destiny."  
  
"How do you know what he said?"  
  
"Flame and I can communicate in a similar way that we can but he says I'm the only one who can hear him because he's linked to my armour."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Now we have to find the others and go to Japan so we can help the Ronins' beat Talpa once and for all."  
  
"Doesn't sound too hard. Do you know who the others are?"  
  
"Do you know my friend Tanya?" At Dereks' nod Kate continued. "Well she's one of us but I don't know which. I thought she might be Innocence but I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Why don't you know?' He asked, puzzled.  
  
"Because I haven't mentioned anything to her yet. She's so young and stuff that I didn't want her involved."  
  
"I hate to say it but she is involved. What if you did leave her behind? When Talpa finds out one of us is missing and starts back tracking to find out where we came from he will find her. What would you do if she was captured or killed because she couldn't defend herself because you hadn't told her? It would kill you not to mention her."  
  
"I know I just don't know how to tell her."  
  
"Well you better tell her soon!" Derek looked outside. "I'd better get going, my parents will flip if I'm not home soon." He changed back into his street clothes and started too walk away.  
  
"Oh No!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"How am I going to convince my parents to let me go to Japan? They'll never agree!"  
  
"Don't worry we'll think of something. After all it's our "destiny" to go so something will happen."  
  
"Ok, see ya around. Oh, and don't forget to tell Tanya." Then he was gone. Kate left shortly after he did but didn't get home till after dark as she'd scouted out the Rimmer's place a bit (it was HUGE!). If Alec was a Ronin she would have to approach him eventually.  
  
She walked into the flat and found Tanya on the couch watching a movie.  
  
"Hey Tanya, we need to talk, could you turn it off?"  
  
"Ok." The TV turned off with a click as Kate sat down across from her friend. How to start? 'Should I just ask her or give her a bit of a warning about what's going on? I don't know how to do this to her.'  
  
~Just tell her Firestorm. She will accept. She trusts you and now you must trust her to be able to handle this.~  
  
~Thanks Flame, all I need is you making side comments while I'm trying to talk to her. Do you mind?~  
  
~Very well. Good luck.~  
  
Meantime Tanya sat watching her friend and technically mother as she sat staring at her hands. Something must really be wrong for her to be this silent. What if she had to go back to the orphanage? Tanya didn't want to think about THAT.  
  
"Katie what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Kate jumped as Tanya's question brought her back to reality.  
  
"Are you ok? Do I have to go back to the orphanage?"  
  
"What? No, that's not what I wanted to say."  
  
'It might be safer for you if you did.' Kate didn't say that to Tanya though. She better get it over with before she completely lost her nerve. She only hoped their small flat could handle the amounts of energy that would be released soon.  
  
"Do you remember those dreams you had a few years ago?"  
  
"Not really, just that there was fighting and they were scary."  
  
"You weren't meant to have them. I'm sorry you saw what you did." Kate looked away.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tanya was confused. How could Kate say she wasn't meant to have those dreams?  
  
"I had the same dreams only they were more detailed and I remember them. Only I was meant to get them. You weren't."  
  
"Oh, how do you know that?" She was getting more confused with every sentence. And on top of that she had a really weird feeling.  
  
"The Ancient told me in one of the dreams you didn't see. Before you ask he's sort of a guide to me. I need to ask you a question; it has to do with the dreams. I guess I'm afraid you'll hate me for asking you though."  
  
"Don't be silly Kate. Why would I hate you for asking me something?"  
  
"Because it will probably ruin your life." Kate took a deep breath and "Do you know the Storm?"  
  
Tanya's face went blank with shock and then "Yes, I know the Storm."  
  
Kate let out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding as Tanya answered.  
  
As she answered the weird feeling went away and left Tanya with a sense of peace. She looked at Kate who was studying her.  
  
"What did I just say?"  
  
Kate smiled sadly and proceeded to explain everything for the second time that day. When she finished Tanya was obviously shocked though wether it was because of what she'd been told or because Kate's kanji was glowing a brilliant gold, Kate didn't know.  
  
Tanya could feel a tingling sensation on her forehead and she knew a similar symbol was glowing there. Closing her eyes she focused and stood  
  
"Purity!"  
  
There was a flash of light and then Tanya was in the subarmour of Icestorm in front of a torn up couch and the wall behind it was damaged. She looked herself up and down and then looked at Kate. Kate smiled and summoned her subarmour again. Tanya gasped as the TV blew and the seat behind Kate was trashed.  
  
"Oops." Tanya said with a nervous laugh. Kate smiled at her.  
  
"Welcome to the Ronin Storms Tanya of Icestorm."  
  
"Thanks, I think."  
  
~Yeah welcome to the team Tanya!~  
  
Tanya nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of a male voice in her head.  
  
~Derek do you mind not scaring her?~  
  
~Sorry Kate just though I'd add my own welcome.~  
  
~Next time give a bit of warning first. OK?~  
  
~Sure.~  
  
"Tanya you remember Derek from school?"  
  
"Yeah but how'd he do that?"  
  
~We're linked telepathically through our armour. Just think what you want to say and we can hear you.~  
  
"OK." ~Derek can you hear me?~  
  
~Loud and clear. You ok with all this?~  
  
~I guess so. When did you find out?~  
  
~Kate told me a few hours ago.~  
  
~OK. Kate I thought you said there are 5 of us. Who are the other 2?~  
  
~I'm not sure. Alec Rimmer is a maybe but I have no clue about the last one. The Ancient said it was someone I know so at least that narrows it down a bit.~  
  
~Could it be someone from the orphanage you two were at? Oops! Got to go my parents are getting worried about me being so silent.~  
  
~Meet us at the old gym at 11am.~  
  
~Right, see you then, Night all!~  
  
~Night Derek.~  
  
~Sweet dreams!~  
  
"KATIE!"  
  
"What?" She asked innocently.  
  
"You're impossible that's what!"  
  
"Come on lets have dinner. We're going to have a busy day tomorrow and I have a feeling things will get more and more hectic.  
  
  
  
Toyama, Japan  
  
"Hey Ryo! When did Kayura say they're coming? Asked a blue haired teen.  
  
"Sometime this morning. Guess they're running late." Answered his black haired companion.  
  
"I wish they'd hurry up. I'm starved!" Stated a third as he walked in.  
  
Ryo and Rowen laughed at their friend.  
  
"Kento you're always hungry. How did you survive all those battles?"  
  
"I barely did I was sooo hungry!"  
  
"Any idea what the surprise is they're bringing?" Asked a blonde teen as he walked in from meditating in the forest.  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
Before they could discuss it further they heard a loud crash from the living room followed by a woman's scream. The four boys ran to the other room to find five people collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Mia, what happened?" Ryo asked as he went to his girlfriend.  
  
"I don't know. I was coming to tell you that Cye has finished lunch and they just appeared. They just gave me a bit of a fright, sorry for screaming."  
  
Cye chose that moment to walk in from the kitchen and gave everyone a curious look.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Didn't you hear Mia scream?" Rowen asked.  
  
"No, but I had the dishwasher and microwave going. What happened to them?"  
  
"Don't know we'll have to wait till they wake up. Sage you better check them for injuries."  
  
"Right."  
  
Um, Ryo, shouldn't there be four of them?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well there are five."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Kento's right Ryo." Rowen pointed out.  
  
They all took a closer look at the group sprawled on the floor with Sage leaning over them. Kayura, Dais, Sekhmet and Cale were their but there was also a fifth, a man with familiar long red hair.  
  
"It can't be. He's dead. Isn't he?" Cye asked in a whisper.  
  
"I guess we found out what the surprise is."  
  
To be continued. 


	3. The Rimmer's

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors (wish I did!). The Storms and any other unknown characters are my creation so leave them alone, ok?  
  
By the way this is a really long chapter. Sorry about that but there is a lot needing to happen in it. Sorry about the lack of fighting so far (except the verbal type), don't worry there will be some eventually, hopefully the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: The Rimmer's  
  
San Fransico, USA  
  
"Hey Alec! Where have you been?" Anna asked her twin brother as he came through the door. Anna was in the TV room watching some soap that Alec would call girly trash. Alec dumped his jacket on the stairs and tossed his wallet and keys onto a hall table before joining his "little" sister.  
  
"I went to the mall. What have you been doing all day?"  
  
"Nothing much. Mum called. She said they have to go to Berlin. Something about a big deal so they won't be back for our birthday. Usual excuses and apologies given."  
  
"When was the last time they actually made it home for our birthday?"  
  
"I think it was our eighth, but I'm not sure. What did you do at the mall all day?"  
  
"Nothing much, just looking around."  
  
"Ok. Want to join me?"  
  
"Nah, I'm going over to Jake's later so I have to finish that essay I got an extension on. It has to be mailed in tomorrow morning at the latest. See ya later."  
  
"Ok. Good luck with the essay!"  
  
"Thanks. By the way, did you know that Sanada and the blue haired freak are friends?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"I saw them together at the mall. They were acting weird."  
  
"Who knows. Maybe she wants him to keep an eye on her "daughter" or something."  
  
"Yeah, ok. Later!"  
  
"Later!"  
  
Anna slumped in her seat as Alec headed upstairs. He never spent time with her anymore. She knew he loved her but it would be nice if he'd show it now and then. Their parents ignored them enough without Alec doing it too. It just wasn't fair! And why was Alec suddenly paying so much attention to Katherine? He'd been acting weird since he'd seen her when they were at the movies. Anna turned the TV off and headed to the kitchen to grab something when she noticed someone eyeing the house from outside the wall. It was Sanada! Katherine hadn't seen her so she stayed still. After a good look at the house and grounds she walked off.  
  
'What's going on? Alec starts watching her and now she's studying our house! Something's definitely wrong! Why won't he tell me?' Anna was mad at her brother but knew she wouldn't get any answers from him. The only other way was to ask Katherine but she liked that idea even less. She tried to work out what to do as she made herself some dinner. She heard the door open and shut again as Alec left for his friend's place. Jake and his group were a bunch of thugs in Anna's opinion and a bad influence on Alec but Anna kept quiet about it. The one time she had mentioned it Alec had yelled at her and told her it was none of her business. He encouraged her to spend time with his friend's 'girls' and she did to please him but she didn't like it. Besides, unlike the others she wasn't someone's girl, she was just Alec's sister. Anna was sick of trying to act tough to please him. She sighed and wandered upstairs to her room. She turned the light on before she opened the door. She rarely did that but was too tired to be bothered turning it on the 'normal' way. She collapsed on her bed and fell into an unsettled sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Alec was on the other side of town messing around with his friends. They'd left Jake's place and gone to a bar. They'd had a few drinks and most of the group was busy chatting up girls even though all but Alec were attached. Unlike the others he was sitting at a back table staring off into space.  
  
'What's wrong with me? Why am I so concerned about what those two were doing together? Anna's right, I need to stop thinking about it.'  
  
"Hey Alec! We're heading over to Tom's. Coming?"  
  
"No. I think I'll call it a night Jake."  
  
"Ok, your loss. See ya around!"  
  
"Yah see ya."  
  
Alec sat and watched the others leave before getting up and starting to walk home. Before he realised where he was going he found himself outside an apartment building. He looked up at it and noticed two really bright flashes of light coming from a flat on the third floor.  
  
'What is that??' He stood on the street debating whether or not to call the cops or go up there but then shrugged and started walking again. Whatever was going on up there was none of his business.  
  
Seeing that most of the lights off he snuck upstairs and started getting ready for bed. Just as he was about to get into bed he heard noises coming from Anna's room. He slipped in without turning the light on and made his way over to her bed. She was tossing and whimpering in her sleep. He sat on the side of the bed and smoothed her hair off her face. She seemed to calm a bit at his touch. A small smile appeared but he quickly hid it. Even when no one was watching he kept his mask on. When he removed his hand Anna stirred and cried out in her sleep. Moving slowly so as not to wake her he slipped into the bed next to her and drew her into his arms. She quieted again and he fell asleep holding his sister.  
  
Anna woke the next morning to the sun shining on her face. Groaning she got up and dressed. She made her way downstairs to find Alec already dressed and already eating.  
  
"Morning Alec. What time did you get home? I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"Not too late, I saw the lights off so I was quiet. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Alright I guess."  
  
"That's good." Alec relaxed a little. She obviously didn't remember whatever it was that had disturbed her so much. "How about we do something today?"  
  
"Really? That'd be great! What will we do?"  
  
"Your choice sis."  
  
"Ok, how about a drive out of town somewhere?"  
  
"Sure. Which car?" He asked with a slight smile.  
  
"Do you even have to ask? I'll even let you drive it."  
  
"Alright, pack us a lunch and we'll stop somewhere for a picnic."  
  
Anna grinned like a little kid and ran back upstairs. Alec smiled and shook his head. He finished his breakfast and went to the garage. With all the cars in it Anna managed to have a favourite. A small, blue Mazda convertible he'd given her for their eighteenth. He'd even had her name put on the plates. She'd loved it at first sight. It was rare for her to let someone else drive it. He grabbed the keys off a shelf and backed it out of the garage and around to the front of the house where he proceeded to blast away at her with the horn.  
  
"Come on Anna! I won't wait all year!"  
  
"Coming!" Anna came down the stairs in a rush. She had a bag with their lunch in it and two baseball caps. "You forgot your hat Alec."  
  
"Thanks." He said as he pushed his hair back before putting it on.  
  
"Lets go!" She said as she got in.  
  
"Right. North, south, east or west?"  
  
"South."  
  
"Ok. Hang on!" He hit the accelerator and sped down the drive with Anna squealing. They had lunch at a beach at Half Moon Bay and then drove for a while before heading back. It was the most relaxing day either had had for ages.  
  
Toyama, Japan  
  
Kayura groaned as she woke up to find herself in a strange bed. Sitting up slowly she saw the others on similar beds, still unconscious. Besides her comrades the room was empty of people. She stood carefully and moved slowly to the nearest bed. Dias moaned as she shook him slightly. He opened his eye and blinked up at her.  
  
"Did we make it?" He sounded groggy.  
  
"I don't know. At least we're all together."  
  
"The others?"  
  
""Still unconscious. You were the closest to me."  
  
"Lets wake them and then see where we are."  
  
It took a while but eventually they were all up and moving around, although rather slowly. Sekhmet made his way to the door but before he could open it the handle began to turn. The five warriors got ready to fight but relaxed when they saw the young man who came in.  
  
"Hay! You're awake!" Cye said when he saw them standing and looking at him.  
  
"Where are we Torrent?" Cale asked suspiciously.  
  
"You're at Mia's and how many times do we have to tell you not to call us our armour names?" The now slightly irritated bearer of Torrent stated.  
  
"My apologies, um."  
  
"Cye."  
  
"Right. My apologies Cye."  
  
"That's ok. Feel up to coming downstairs?" After receiving five nods Cye turned and headed back downstairs. "They're up!" He called as he walked into the living turned conference room. Not that he had to. Everyone's eyes were glued on their guests, especially the redhead.  
  
"Anubis?"  
  
"Yes Ryo it's me."  
  
"How? Who? What? Um." Kento stuttered.  
  
"I think what Kento is trying to say is how are you here? We all saw you die to save Kayura." Rowen supplied. Kento nodded at his friend.  
  
"I take it this is the surprise you were talking about?" Sage asked from the corner where he'd been sitting, causing the ex-Warlords to jump, as they hadn't noticed him before.  
  
"That's correct Halo, um, Sage." Cale said rubbing his ribs where Dias had elbowed him.  
  
"What happened to you? You weren't in the best condition when you appeared. It took Sage a while to heal you all." Ryo slipped easily back into his role as leader.  
  
"First, how long have we been here?" Kayura asked him.  
  
"Three and half days. We were getting worried that you wouldn't wake up at all."  
  
Looking at their one-time enemies Kayura could see the worry and relief in their eyes because of their injuries. She was still amazed at how the teenagers had accepted them. Sure there were still fights especially between Dias and Kento but they were most in fun. Nothing serious.  
  
"For a while we have been sensing something wrong so we decided to try to bring Anubis back. That way he could reclaim his armour and leave me free to concentrate on being the Ancient. The ceremony went well and as you can see he is very much alive. Two nights later we were attacked. We never saw our original attackers and they managed to take our armour orbs. That's when the normal troops attacked."  
  
The Ronins mouths had fallen open in surprise. Ryo had pulled Mia closer to him in his surprise and obvious concern.  
  
"You mean you don't have your armours anymore?" Kento sounded as shocked as the others were feeling.  
  
"That's correct. We managed to fight our way over to each other and I used the staff to teleport us out of the Nether Realm but I wasn't sure where we'd end up. As it was, it took two tries to get here."  
  
"Where did you end up originally?" Rowen asked out of curiosity.  
  
"We don't know. There were lots of people, incredible structures and no one spoke Japanese."  
  
"Yeah. People were riding in logs and going over waterfalls in them, willingly!" Sekhmet added.  
  
"Sounds like an amusement park, probably in America. It wasn't a waterfall, well, not a real one, it was a ride." Ryo informed them.  
  
"We had to rest a while before Kayura could try again. People kept giving us really weird looks."  
  
"I'm not surprised with the way you're dressed." Kento said trying not to laugh.  
  
"What's wrong with our clothing Hardrock?" Dias asked threatenling.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that people don't really wear Kimonos anymore and not in America." Cye said trying to keep a fight from breaking out.  
  
"Do you think that Talpa's back Kayura?" Sage asked the question they'd all been dreading asking.  
  
"Yes, it's the only explanation."  
  
"And now we're all powerless except for Kayura. Without our armour we're no match for them." Cale pointed out.  
  
"Then we'll have to find some way to get them back." Ryo stated.  
  
"How?" The 400-something warriors asked.  
  
"Don't know yet, but we will." He answered matter-of-factly. They nodded and the group broke up into smaller groups to discuss the situation. Mia left to work out better sleeping arrangements and Cye and Dias headed to the kitchen to get everyone lunch. Everyone had been surprised to learn Dias could cook. Anubis was happy to be back with all of them and was glad that the two groups got along so well now that they were all on the same side. He smiled and moved over to the corner where Ryo and Kayura were discussing various strategies.  
  
San Fransico, USA  
  
"ALEC!!" Anna screamed as her brother slammed the breaks on. "What are you trying to do? Kill us?"  
  
"Didn't you see that?"  
  
"See what?"  
  
"There were flashes of light coming from that building." Alec replied pointing to what looked like an abandoned building.  
  
"No, all I saw was the dashboard." She said as she rubbed her injured head.  
  
"Sorry sis. Why don't you stay here while I check it out?"  
  
"Alright, but don't be gone too long and be careful."  
  
"You know I always am." He said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah and I saw a pig flying yesterday." She replied.  
  
Alec got out and made his way over to what turned out to be an old gym. A quick look confirmed that it was empty so he headed around back. As he rounded the corner his jaw hit the ground. Two figures in what appeared to be armour were fighting while a third stood off to the side giving encouragement to the smaller, blue, fighter. Alec shivered as the feeling he'd gotten at the movies came back even stronger. The two opponents suddenly switched from hand to hand to weapons. The taller one in red and gold pulled out two swords while the smaller one who was actually in blue and silver pulled out some weird spear thing. They started sparing again and it was obvious that the bigger one was training the small one. The one on the side, in blue and black, started to look around suddenly. Not wanting to be seen Alec started to back away slowly.  
  
CRACK!!  
  
He looked down and saw that he'd stepped on and snapped a stick. All three armoured figures had stopped and were looking in his direction. 'Maybe if I run I can make it back to the car. That armour stuff has got to slow them down.' He forgot about that idea when the blue and black one pulled out a bow and notched an arrow while aiming it in his direction.  
  
"Whoever's in there you might as well come out! We won't hurt you!" Called out the red one. Alec noticed that it was female. Her voice was muffled but vaguely familiar. Deciding it was better than getting shot he stepped out fro the bushes and was greeted by three very surprised calls of "Alec!" He stared at them but couldn't see their faces as they were wearing some sort of visor. He also realised that the smaller one was also female and the one with the bow was male.  
  
"Do I know you?" He asked hesitantly. Instead of answering all three visors vanished revealing some people he'd rather not see.  
  
"Sanada, the blue-haired freak and the weakling. Why am I not surprised?" He sneered, instantly reverted to his usual bad attitude self.  
  
"Don't you dare call her a weakling you.." "Derek stop! Don't let him get to you. I've learnt to ignore his petty insults." Tanya said as she stepped between the two boys to stop any possible violence. Kate remained silent as she studied Alec. When he had first spoken he'd sounded sop unsure of himself not the usual Alec at all. Was it possible? Probably not. Most likely he'd been scared half to death by their armour. Deciding that it was time to see if he was a Storm AND to stop him and Derek bickering she stepped forward.  
  
Alec looked at Kate as she stepped forward and was about to say something but she beat him to it.  
  
"Do you know the Storm?"  
  
Alec gasped. The feeling from before multiplied tenfold and he felt light- headed but he still found himself answering.  
  
"Yes I know the Storm." As soon as he answered the weird feeling and light- headedness vanished. He looked at the others and saw that their expressions ranged from annoyed to mildly uncomfortable. "What's going on? What did I say?"  
  
Kate took a deep breath. She knew he'd be the hardest to convince. 'How can he be a Storm? He isn't very loving or kind and they're the only ones left! Oh well, better get this over with.'  
  
Kate explained everything to him slowly and carefully to give him time to let it sink in, all the time watching his face. His expression went from angry contempt to amazement as hi kanji began to glow grey. He almost looked scared but Kate figured she was imagining it as Alec would never show fear. He gulped and then relieved everyone's curiosity.  
  
"Love!"  
  
There was a flash of light and then he was wearing the orange and grey subarmour of Sandstorm. Even though he was wearing the subarmour he still looked like he didn't believe Kate's story.  
  
"Welcome to the Ronin Storms Alec of Sandstorm." Kate officially welcomed him to the group after sending Derek a warning not to scare him like he had Tanya.  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks!"  
  
Three jaws hit the ground. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me freak. I said no thanks. I will admit you're a great story teller Sanada", he said turning to face a shocked Kate, "but it's obviously a lie. Besides there's no way I'm going all the way to Japan to save a bunch of weaklings. Sorry but you are going to have to find someone a bit more gullible." He said angrily.  
  
"If it's just a story than how do toy explain that?" Tanya asked quietly while indicating his subarmour, not wanting to upset him anymore than he already was. Unfortunately Derek wasn't as subtle.  
  
"Yeah and did you zone out during the part about the fat of humanity?" Derek asked sarcastically.  
  
"I don't care! Find someone else for the job!"  
  
~How can he be the Ronin of love?~  
  
~I don't know Tanya but he is.~  
  
~Yeah so now we're stuck with the jerk!~  
  
~Derek!!~  
  
"Alec you don't have a choice. There is no one else you know the whole destiny thing. The Storm chose you for a good reason."  
  
~I'd like to know what it was!~ (Derek)  
  
~I'm sure we all would.~  
  
Alec was about to reply when he heard a voice  
  
"Alec? Where are you?"  
  
"Anna! I forgot she was in the car." "I'm ok Anna!"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Behind the gym!"  
  
~You better take your subarmour off before your sister sees it.~  
  
Alec jumped and looked at Tanya. He could have sworn he'd heard her say that.  
  
~You did hear me. We're linked telepathically now. Just think and we can hear you.~  
  
~THIS IS CRAZY!!~  
  
~Hey! Not so loud!~  
  
~Derek's right there's no need to shout. You'd better change before your sister sees you in that. Although it would be interesting to see you try to explain it to her.~  
  
~Very funny! What about you three?~  
  
~That's easy, we're leaving.~  
  
~Meet us here tomorrow please Alec. We need you, and whether or not you admit it, you need us too.~  
  
Kate's parting comment earnt her a glare as Alec as the three left and he changed back to his regular clothes. Just in time too.  
  
"There you are. I know you told me to stay in the car but I was getting worried." Anna said as she emerged from the bushes.  
  
"Yeah, well next time do what I say!" He snapped at her. "Alec?"  
  
"Come on we're going!"  
  
The trip home was completely silent as Alec went over everything Kate had said. 'It can't be true! I won't believe it.' 'But what if it is?' A small voice seemed to whisper. He shook his head in annoyance.  
  
"Alec, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine!"  
  
Anna sighed and looked out the window. What had happened to put him in such a foul mood? They'd had such a good day! Why was he spoiling it now? She felt like crying but held the tears in. She wouldn't let him see her cry.  
  
As soon as they got home Alec went straight back out again without a word. Anna ran upstairs and threw herself onto her bed, crying.  
  
Alec wasn't at breakfast the next morning. She hadn't heard him come in either. Where could he be? Anna rang all his friend but no one had seen him. That's when she really started getting worried. She grabbed her keys and a coat and jumped in her car. She started driving around looking for him. He'd turned his mobile off.  
  
Towards sunset she found herself back at the old gym only this time there were lights on inside. Turning the car off she got out and cautiously crept up to a window. She was greeted with a sight that shocked her. Alec and Katherine were fighting but it didn't look like real fighting, more like practice. As she watched Katherine knocked Alec off his feet and he hit the floor hard enough to knock the wind out of him. That was enough for her! Anna ran to the door and shoved it open.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" She yelled at them. Everyone looked at her in shock. The lights had flared when she'd shouted. Kate nodded to herself.  
  
"Relax Anna, it's just training."  
  
"Did I ask you Derek Thompson?" She asked icily.  
  
"Anna calm down and I'll explain!"  
  
"Expalin! I've been worried sick and all you can say is that you'll explain!" Anna looked ready to hit something or someone. She looked at them each in turn but only Kate held her gaze. Alec looked between the two of them and it suddenly hit him.  
  
"Sanada don't!" But he was too late because even as he spoke Kate was once again asking the question.  
  
Anna looked as if she'd been hit in the stomach and her breathing became laboured. The four Storms exchanged worried looks.  
  
~Why is she reacting like that?~ Tanya's thoughts were tinged with worry and fear.  
  
~I don't know. If she's a Storm she should have answered, if not then nothing should have happened.~ ~Flame help! Something's gone wrong!~  
  
The wolf stepped from the shadows causing Alec to back up a bit. Derek quickly let him know it was all right as Flame cautiously approached Anna.  
  
~Something is interfering with her link to Lightningstorm. It's trying to come to her but something very powerful and evil is stopping it.~ He told Kate after sniffing the now sobbing teenager.  
  
~Tulpa?~  
  
~Perhaps or one of his 'priests'.~  
  
~Can you do anything?~  
  
~No.~  
  
"What's going on Sanada?" Alec almost growled at Kate. She looked over at him  
  
"Something's stopping her armour from coming to her. That's why she's in pain."  
  
"Can we do anything?"  
  
"Not that I know of. I'm sorry Alec. I didn't know this would happen. Has anything unusal happened to her lately?"  
  
"She had nightmares or something the other night but didn't remember them in the morning when I asked her. Could it be connected?"  
  
"Maybe. I just don't know." ~ Ancient please help her!~  
  
Anna suddenly screamed in pain and collapsed on the floor screaming all the time.  
  
"Do something! Please!!" Alec screamed at Kate.  
  
Suddenly Anna's screaming lessened and everyone heard the soft sound of bells or something. Kate smiled slightly and sent a silent message of thanks to a certain dead monk as a soft golden light surrounded Anna. As soon as it faded there was a flash of light and then Anna was on the floor in the green subarmour of Lightningstorm armour. She slowly sat up looking very bewildered.  
  
"What, what happened?" She stammered. The pain was gone but she was still in shock.  
  
Kate smiled at her before welcoming her.  
  
"Welcome to the Ronin Storms Anna of Lightningstorm."  
  
To be continued.. 


End file.
